redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferretmaiden
ART TRADES ARE OPEN AGAIN!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just draw one yourself? Or Ublaz Mad Eyes/Ashleg? - d2r 13:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of us are good artists, I completely understand reaching out to the talents of others! Besides, Pine Marten are a very rare species! Ty 04:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!! (Archive 1) (Archive 2) (Archive 3) (Archive 4) =May= Sig Test Area! --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Scream Drop The Ball Watch It Fall -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Messages: Yeah, go ahead! I'm eager to see what it turns out like! :D And I'll probably make it a girl anyways (too many dude OCs) -- 02:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi Ferretmaiden how are you doing my friend I do apologize for not saying hello earlier so good to see you're doing well and busy I've been busy myself going back to gym and getting fit and healthy after getting the stomach bug back in December it wasen't pretty or fun but on the bright side I lost alot of weight :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:32, Febauary 03, 2011, (UTC) Ferretmaiden, did you get the bad news? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 08:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You like ferrets, right? Hiya! If your username states what I think it does, you like ferrets, right? Well, if you want to see a fanfic entirely about a ferret, go to my blog and click on A Warriors Legacy. Hope ya like it! ^_^ --Cheetahstar of SprintClan 23:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hello Ferretmaiden, sorry I haven't talked with you for a while, because I've been really busy. So, how are you doing? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh I've been fine, thank you. Oh yes, I've been really busy with catching up on other people's requests/trades. Don't worry, yours are on my to-do list ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ha-ha maybe ;) poor Skalrag ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 23:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) oh dear, squirrel/fox hybreds. Reminds me oh a thing from my friend JiNdAwG's story on devaintART, there was a joke saying that Cluny got Tansy preganant because of the baby hedgehog (Morra, one of Jabez's daughters) that was with them. But I secretly think Cluny has the hots for Tansy. Oh have you read my Random Redwall tale on deviantART yet? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) oh, I have to be careful too when I'm on Fur affinity, because it contains so really disturbing images (I didn't know it had that stuff till after I signed on. But I like it. It's like an animal only deviantART). Oh my *grins like Shigure* how an odd relationship ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) okay, fur affinity is a website of only furries (both). But, there are a lot of disturbing images and I have to be careful when browseing or my dad will catch me. I don't even pay attention to the bad images. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) yes, both of them ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, or like putting "human male" reproductive organs on an "animal male". That's not right, stick with the true animal nature period. But still, there should be a way to not see those things. DeviantART and Furr affinity both have mature content filters on it, but still on FA people get away with things. Plus, there was this one pic I saw on FA of Skalrag (from the TV Series) with... well you get the pictue. Still it makes you feel sick to see that. So many perverted images on the web nowdays, where is this world going to? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) awesome, though I haven't read the Sable Quean... yet ^^; well anywho, I randomly thought of this comic idea that stars Slagar, Cynthia, and Stonefleck, here's how it goes- Slagar: I don't give a rat's @$$ if you're scared are not, YOU'RE COMING WITH US NO MATTER-- Stonefleck: *from behind Slagar* ahem! Slagar: uhh... I didn't see you there. Did you hear what I said? *sweat drop* Stonefleck: all of it Slagar: gulp... uhh... Cynthia: *giggles* I may change @$$ to butt to be more kid appropiate ^^; ~ Oh yeah, sometimes when I'm bored, I start to talk like Skalrag, I sound like the female version of him (laugh). Just a random thought ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) because he's a rat, silly. Slagar kinda insulted the entire rat species XD okay, when I make a comic I start off with a black piece of paper. Then I plan out how big I should make the comic, like if it should have two or more panals. Then I use my magical ruler to make straight lines for the panals. Then I draw whatever I like in the panals hmm, I'm not much of a Warriors fan (because I never read the books) but i'll check it out ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OH MY STARS, I JUST LOOKED THROUGH YOUR ART PAGE, AND THEN I WAS A LIKE, "DUDE, YOUR ART IS AMAZING!!" Kinda sad that your parents won't allow you to have a DA account :( maybe we should do another art trade sometime, no? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 23:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) there was a time frame that I didn't draw at all, but one day, I drew the most epic anthro pic EVER!!! well one of my most epic, but still, with a few practice sketches, it'll all come back to you ;) trust me, I've been there before. Anyhwos, who do you want done? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I finished Sheamus for you. Sorry for it being s late, I've been working my tail off trying to finish these requests ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) okie dokey, do you think you can draw a picture of Slagar and Stonefleck (as appeared in TV Series)talking to each other about how cute their girlfriends are ^^ Oh I know EXACTLY what Scragg would say, "Why so serious?" (laughs) okie dokey, on the list it goes, and I finished the Veil and Ameiere sketch, now I need to color it ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) sure you can :) every little bit counts. yes, I do tend to make some characters rather hot ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I finished that Veil and Amerie comic. Sorry that she has that bandana thing, I wasn't at my computer when I drew this ^^; and I wasn't really satisfied with Veil's fur color the first time I drew him, so I changed his fur color. Hope you like it :) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) woops, sorry for the typos in Amiere's name ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 05:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokey ;) really, I knew he was a fox. Does he look like something else? If he looks like something else, I'm terribly sorry, sometimes my foxes look like something else ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) oohh, I'll fix that ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I got the sketch done, colored version coming soon :)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) sure, I'll fix that once I outline it. Things take forever to outline on MSpaint ^^; that's the only art program I have on my computer ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG I LOVE IT!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I've been working really hard with catching up on the art trades, so far yours is done being outlined ;) I'll have it uo as soon as I finsh coloring it :)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) oh no, I always thought you were a popular artst on here. On DA there's a way to block disturbing images, but I can't understand why your parents are not allowing you to get an account. FA I can nderstand, but DA is acctually cleaner than FA. that's one of my dreams: to become an animator. At school, there's a media production class, but they won't let me join :( another one of my many dreams is to become a voice actor. I'm already planning of doing a Mattimeo abridged series, but I need to know how to edit videos first. I've done many recordings of myself doing the voice of many of the characters. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) they won't let me because I have to have an extra class, and I don't know how to get one. Well, my sense of humor is pretty good, I tend to put a lot of it in my stories. Mainly the Random Redwall tale story on DA peepers? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) pretty good actually. I'm just coloring the ones that I already outlined, your picture is next on my coloring list. Once I have them colored, I'll add some shading ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ferretmaiden Hello Ferretmadien how are you doing? Keeping busy I bet, I have been wondering, since the miss understanding in February you seemed to forget who I am, do I still exist in your world or did you delete me from your mind? Since February we have been having a failure to communicate, all I want to be is your friend and talk to you because you are a good friend and a fantastic artist, also you have great people skills and you are so AWSOME at making great art and conversations. I might ask you for a cool picture one day, that is how good of an artist you are.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:58, March 15, 2011, (UTC) P.S Keep it up with the good art :) The Forbiden kingdom I have heard of, but I haven't seen it yet it sounds like a good film to watch, sorry if all my comments are the same, I can be like that sometimes, have you made an account on Deviant Art? because that is a good website to place your art onto and get alot of comments about how good your art is.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:29. March 16, 2011, (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter twenty Eight is up! (finally...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I finally got it done. Hope you like it :) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) AWWWWW they're so cute ^^ they kinda remind me of Stonefleck and his younger brother Granitewhisp. I don't normally use photoshop, I use MSpaint however, it's more easier for me to use (I have two computers, my mac has my pen tablet and photoshop). Nice work ^.^----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You should join Deviant Art, it's the best way to show off your art, I'm joining it myself but I don't know when I will do so, you are so lucky to have photoshop, I wish I had photoshop, Ummm how do you get photoshop by the way? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:50, March 19, 2011, (UTC) Ok, glad to hear I can buy it and sorry you can't get onto Deviant Art, you would be famous on DA with the fantastic art you make, Are you taking any requests at the momment?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:57, March 19, 2011, (UTC) OK then, will you let me know when you do start taking requests again?Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 11:19, March 19, 2011, (UTC) well now, first I resize my picture by making it into the 5,000 size range, then I outlined my pic by using the boldest line on the curve and straight line tool. Then when I'm done with the whole pic, I resize it to 1,480 px wide if vertical, 1,480 px tall if on is side. The lines smooth out when you use a bigger image then resize it to a smaller. That's how I'm able to do it ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) well, I'll upload a guide on DA, to help ou out there. well, after I'm done with those three, I won't be accepting trades for awhile, till I'm ready for more. An artist needs to rest sometime, plus I've been taking a lot of breaks in between time so I can regain my thoughts and mood. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you would mind drawing a character for me. His name is Dankfur Clawhook, Voice of the Shadow. He is a marten, (if you don't know what that looks like think a cross between a weasel and a fox, or a weasel and a squirrel) with dark, reddish fur and lighter patches on his neck and chest. His ears, paws, and tail are a luxiourious dark brown. He does not have a left forepaw; this is replaced with a large, gilded hook. He was once a corsair, so he still wears the poofy-shirted tunic and broad belt of such; however, he has since joined the army of the Black Shade, each member of which wears a hooded, dark blue cloak heavily embroidered with snake-like patterns and mask carved from an adder's skull. He carries a long saber (thrust through his belt, not in a sheath), but his main weapons are his two pet blacksnakes, who are many times his size but obey his every whim and follow him wherever he goes. He does not have extra hair on his head, and he does not wear shoes. Let me know if this is too much to ask. I have attempted to draw the character myself but I am having a bit of trouble so I'd like to see some other people's concepts. If you wish to draw any more of my characters you can check out my fanfic. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 16:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) wow, that's quiet a difference between programs. Differences on image quality? Veil's pic: lines are jagged and unsmooth. Saved as JPG. There's a background.The image is overal really poor in quality Icefighter's pic: Lines are smooth and curved. Saved as PNG. No BG. Really good quality and the coloring is very smooth. Almost like how Psychoangel's pics. Animeish those are the differences I came up with besides the characters' appearance and total character differences ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) oh, BTW, did you create a girlfriend for Skalrag?. just curious because I'm planning of drawing a collection of a few chosen male Redwall chars with their girlfriends (also chosen)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) aww, that's sad. Do you think you can upload a pic of her? I need references so I can draw her and Skalrag ^.^ It's funny, my character Fringe (pic on DA) is a desendant of Skalrag's (Skalrag's his great, great, great, great...grandfather) but the odd thing is somewhere along the line in Skalrag's family tree, one of his great, great... grandkids married an artic fox thus began the red/artic fox bloodline. It has been said red/artic fox cubs are known to not be able to reproduce, but somehow in this family they were. It's kinda confusing I know, but it'll be more clear if I drew the family tree. I'll see what I can do ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) aww, that helps as well. I've always imagined Skalrag being in his twenties :D ohh goodie, can't wait ^.^ ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) aww that's so cute, thanks for the idea. I was stuck on figuring out what they could be doing ^.^ ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) here's my list that I have so far: mine - ShadowXZya StonefleckXRuerain NadazXEdna Jublenariss - ClunyXVaneeta SlagarXSamantha BadrangXSimone Yours - Veil SixclawXAmiere KlitchXMelody SkalragXJuni Dawnrose - BluehideXKukka ScringeXMikka KeylaXTeagan? (if they are lovers) Heathertrelawney - RedtoothXEileen SaltarXSasha CheesethiefX? (waiting for name) ~ that's all I have so far ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll still keep the KlitchXMelody pairing, because Klitch was an acctual charcater from Salamandastron (using Redwall men from acctual books) and besides, they look cute together in my head ^.^----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) how about, Klitch's bro is an assasin in traing and is expected to take his father's place when he passes. Klitch is jealous of him and is annoyed by him bragging on about how he's a better killer. That's all I can think of at the moment, I haven't read Salamandastron yet ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) well I tried *sweat drop* yeah, he dosen't want to be left out on the lovey-dovey bandwagon does he? (laugh)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I try to not make my girl chars into mary-sues. That's why Jade wants to remain single along with a few others. Personally, most of my chars don't even get a boyfriend. yeah, you can try to keep him single, but do whatever makes you happy ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah I like him too, how old is he suppossed to be? Oh BTW, SURPRISE!! Though, she's not colored yet ^^; I just drew her today ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) any time, mate!;) don't worry, Sely's already married ^.^ wow that old, eh, I though he was like 16? Aww, now that's a cute design, that'll make her easier to design then ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG I LOVE IT!!! It'S SO CUTE!!! I ADORE BOTH OF THEIR EXPRESSIONSS!!! *starts rolling around on the ground while smiling really broadly* THANK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, HA-HA, THANK YOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!! --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 23:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I do, thankies again -^.^- ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, I'm pretty backed up with requests at this point. I'll check them out when I go to the library (I'm stuck with dial-up and videos take forever to load, plus my internet disconnects right in the middle of a loading vid). Plus I had this song called 'Yolanda be cool Dcup' by We no speak Americano, stuck in my head ^.^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) looky, looky!! It's Meeka! This time in color :)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) any time ;) me too, I already put up the "requests are closed" thing on my journal on DA.----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Regarding my earlier post Hi there! ScottyBlue here. I didn't notice you had put Requests Closed on your profile when I asked about the possibility of you drawing my character Dankfur for me earlier; I'm sorry about that. Would you like me to sketch a character for you and do it like a trade? If you don't want to draw him at all feel free to tell me so; I don't mind. Or, if you'd like to draw another character of mine, (see HERE) let me know. Sorry again for not looking. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 21:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Trade That'll work; let me know what kind of animal you want me to sketch, and what he/she wears. NOTE: I only draw with black pencils (see HERE for reference). You can draw the character I mentioned earlier, or, if you don't like that idea, feel free to see my list of characters to pick a different one out. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, that sounds good. I'll see what I can do. If you wouldn't mind, since I'm drawing two of your animals, do you think you could draw Dankfur being angry/exasperated at Gronk, his second-in-command? If you'd like to add Gronk to the picture, his description is as follows: *'Gronk' - (Pine Marten) Somewhat burly of build, with a messy bush of fur on top of his head, both ears chewed ragged in fights, and a fixed squint. Doesn't often wear his adderskull mask, preferring to take it off when not in battle with goodbeasts. Besides a blue hooded cloak just like his captain's ,wears a sleeveless floppy dirty yellow tunic beneath an even floppier matching orange one; both are belted with a huge, shell-studded band about his middle. Carries a saber but does most of his fighting paw-to-paw. Has no jewelry save three long necklaces of black and white pearls; also wears black wrapped-cloth-strips "armbands" and "stockings" through which his pawtips protrude. In the scene I am describing, Gronk does not have his mask on, or his saber handy to paw. A snarling Dankfur has him backed up to a tree and is pointing his saber at his hapless minion's neck. Let me know if you want to put Gronk in; if not, just draw Dankfur looking ferocious. :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 02:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) All righty, I've finished it! Tell me if this looks OK; if not I can try again. I wasn't sure where to post it so I figured I'd just put it here for now and you can move it wherever you want to put it later. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Hey Ferretmaiden I'm Llamao you might have seen me around, maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I am proposing a possible art trade. I have seen your works and I am very impressed at your ability to use computer programs to draw pictures in a cool professional style. I see that you have art trades back open and was hoping that we can commence in one. I have already done a request/trade for ScottyBlue and Selound, and I am in the process of drawing something for Nitram. If you are not too busy, just hit me up with a message and we can start. Also, if you want to get a better look at what kinds of art I draw, take a look at my profile. However, note that I do not draw with color or any program, simply pencil. If you aren't interested, no problemo. Thanks and I hope we can be mates! :D Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hello Hi Ferretmaiden! I noticed you haven't been on here for over a week now; I was wondering if everything's OK. Also, did you get the pic I sent you? If you did, and don't like it, I can try again. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Meeka! I was reading through my talk page for nostalgia purposes and came across one message that you left saying that you likes my Marissa, sister of Felldoh, character. I had honestly forgotten about her. :P But I wasgoing to say, you can have her if you like. She was just created because I felt like creating a character and I'm not doing anything with her so....-shrug- --Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 14:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) hey you're back! I was wondering where you went (not to mentioned worried) Hmm, I'll check those out the next time I go to the library (youtube hates my slow internet, I can only go on the site, but not view vids). Oh, on DA, there's two spare slots for art trades? You wouldn't mind doing one, would you? --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 08:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) sure thing. Hmm, do you think you can draw Webabyss flirting with my character Jade, while Jade remains emotionless and is not interested into the ferret? NOTE: Webabyss is older than Jade, so if you want, you can make Webebyss a little older looking (like 25) here's a new picture of Jade, so you can use that for a ref. thank you :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 22:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) heya Meeks! Did ya get my message?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 08:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) maybe you can draw Jade in this outfit, which is her seagoing outfit: long sleeved black shirt with grey horizontal stripes (think like a pirate shirt) dark brown vest with a hood (you can draw it up or down) black leg wrappings and headband dark green fingerless glove on right paw a silver key on a string necklace one earring on right ear hope that's easier to draw for you. For Webabyss: http://kalza.deviantart.com/art/annoyingest-maximest-165228085 (to help with cloak, and body) http://kalza.deviantart.com/art/600-deviations-and-6-chibis-211161509 (color) http://kalza.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=webabyss#/d34zjhc (color) to help with his pysical features: dark grey fur (almost black) black ear tips, paws, foot paws, and mask grey ear insides red eyes (no iris) with a darker red pupil a spider web tatoo on right shoulder headfur covering one eye hope this helps, and thank you---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 22:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) hmm, well that's a bummer, but don't worry, I can wait ^.^---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 03:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!!! My name is Redmight and I'm just dropping by to say hello and to tell you that I was just looking at your artwork and wow are they fantastic! I always love to see fantastic artwork and I can tell that nearly all of them are done with such love its amazing!.....how I wish I could do the same, well anyway it was a pleasure to see your art and to say hello! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 00:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Gift For You I saw the challenge to draw you on your userpage, and decided to take you up on it. Here's the picture! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) yay, thank you! Were you able to get the memories transferred?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 21:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished! I hope you like it :D---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 22:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) aww, any time ^.^ and thanks. yeah, I've been practicing for a while on MSpaint, so now I'm an expert using it. My secret lies into editing the picture before outlining it 1. scan sketch 2. edit size to be about 5,000 px or more 3. save as png 4. outline it in the boldest curve and line tool on paint 5.edit it to where the newly outlined lines are now a light grey, and can fill in an area without the fuzzy stuff 6. reblacken the lines 7. then I go onto my other computer where it's faster to color 8. after coloring, use third thickest line/curve tool on paint for the shading (just refill that area with shading color 9. after coloring, I go onto photostudio 5 (or photoshop) and add a back ground 10. after adding Bg, I edit size to be 1,480 px, then I can add text (note, if you make a color mistake before resizing and you already resized it, you can't fix it) it's a long process, but I succeed :D I find paint easier than using my pentablet to outline stuff ^^; I can't wait (actually I can, but you know what I mean) :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) after a few times, you'd get a hang of the system maybe people do that so they can see their char in another person's style, plus they also like the person's art and admires it. But that's what I think---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 00:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I would love to help you with their designs; it'll be like a character collaberation like what we did for Elonwyn. I imagined them having triplets; two sons and one daughter, who is older than the brothers. What do you think of this. hmm, that could be possible, since the creator of the light (Angel) can be very kind, I'm sure she'll bring those three (including Rin's baby) back to life, and they won't have Fer Fer (nick name my friend JiNdAwG made up for Ferhago) to worry about :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ferretmaiden; I know this is really rather sudden, but do you take art requests, because there's a character I'd like you to draw.... SalemtheCruel 00:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel sure you can create your own second life thing so what you're saying is that you'll design the son and half of one of the daughters, while I design the other half of the daughter as well as the other kid? If so, then yes hmm, it's kinda long but I just put it in a simple summery that Elonwyn stayed with her father whe they went to Marshank. While her father was sorting things out with Badrang (like what you said, Clogg's brother) she made friends with Badrang's other niece, Aquastar, who's father is the the other brother of both Clogg and Badrang. The two stoatmaids became best of friends (even though they were cousins), but Aquastar was a bit more open and not as shy as Elonwyn, which means she was more of a rouge than Elonwyn. The two however, were often seperated because Badrang (since he was the adoptive father of Aquastar since both of her parents died) didn't like the daughter of Clogg to become friends, since he and Clogg were as you say, enimes. When Clogg's crew got captured by Badrang's horde, as you said, Elonwyn was made into a sexslave by Badrang's order. Aquastar felt bad for her cousin, and grew a hatred for her new father. Knowing Badrang's uncontrolable hatred and anger, Aquastar stayed hidden and helped the slaves as well as Elonwynb. One night, before the battle of Marshank, Elonwyn and Aquastar made a plan to escape Marshank. Well, Elonwyn met Findo a little earlier and wanted him to come with them. Aquasta agreed, and all three escaped Marshank and on to thier new freedom. that's all I could think of for her story oh course you can, and besides, I was kind of running out of ideas what else to do with her ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 00:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) well, since Elonwyn became property of the malebeasts, she would've lost her virginity, but Findo defended her from losing it and decided to protect her. That way she wouldn't lose her virginity so soon. Other than that, I like the idea going on here, and we needed more of a group escaping Marshank thank just having those three. And I always imagined Clogg being very close with his daughter since Elonwyn's mother (died?). I noticed this, three members from Badrang's and Clogg's family escape Marshank, and they're all cousions like: Ralken-Badrang's son Elonwyn-Clogg's daughter Aquastar-was the daughter of (trying to think of her father's name, but some people thought of Vilu being Badrang's brother) so and so, but was adopted by her uncle, Badrang, after her father's death or department (if it was Vilu) it's a family tree, especially with the boyfriends leaving with them (except for poor Juni). But I can't figure out who'd be a good boyfriend for Aquastar; I'm out of boyfriend ideas for her okie dokie :D---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 21:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) hmm, I'll look through all my old files, but most of my chars are female, from a different time frame, used, or the guy already has a girl. But I'll see what I can find ;) if not, then can you help me create one for her? we could do an art collab, but I need the picture first ;) awesome, and half of one the daughter? I can probably do the colors for her. I still need to design the last kid for Skalrag and Juni (can it be male?) OMG, I LOVE IT!! (even though you forgot Jade's secondary fur color, but still) Thank you, thank you *tighthug* I absolutely LOVEEEE IT!! hehehe, and I'm sure Jade could kick Webabyss's tail anytime she wants ;p and she does have a boyfriend, but he comes in later when she's in her twenties. SPOILER: Jade's boyfriend is Zedan, Nadaz's son XD I figured it'd be a perfect pair since both of their father's are Mattimeo rats :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 01:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) aww, you're not stupid, you just forgot (same thing happened to me a couple times) oh and I commented on your newest pic of Xeron =^.^= thank you *phew* hmm, that's not a bad idea. I'll search for the more "minor" guys like how Findo was wow, that long, eh? I'm working on it, I just need to figure out what the chars could be doing (I already know what Skalrag and Juni are doing that's cute) :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 03:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I figured out who Aquastar's boyfriend should be; he's Tailwart the Ferret. He's the only other vermin that's minor ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 03:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) okie, oh did you see my comment on your newest pic of Xeron yet?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) oh, since I'm doing a collab you started. Let's see if you can do one I started. would you like to give it a shot?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) well, I think someone already picked Rotnose, I'm not sure, and besides, I already drew a picture of Tailwart, he's so cute ^.^ I'll upload the finished pic of him when I'm done with the others that I need to finish. Oh, btw, I created a character who's Farran the Poisoner's daughter. She's kind of creepy O.o ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 03:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) here's a picture of Tailwart that I drew. My computer allowed me to post it, I'm actually happy with how he came out :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 05:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ding, ding!* Order up! Surprise! Bet you thought I forgot, eh? Well, to be honest...I failed a few times, and then I kinda did forget. And then I lost my ref. But enough excuses! I made it wallpaper size in case you'd like to use it as such, but it's really high quality so I can give you the original sized or crop to her or whatever you fancy if the mood takes you. I hope you like it! :)-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah, ealier TBT was going around deleteing peoples pictures, so a few of mine were deleted >.< anywho, I uploaded the picture of Tailwart on DA, so you should be able to see him there. aww, Findo and Elonwyn make a lovley couple, but I feel sorry for Findo being treated like that by his father. It's kind of similar with Tailwart, he was a run away because his father constantly beat both him and his mother. He ran away by his mother's last wish before she died from her husbands beatings. He was left with a scar on his tail, and has to wear a wrapping on it so he hides it. He was named Tailwart, because his mom wanted him to have an odd name and not seem "normal". Tailwart grew his teenage years in Marshank, where he fell in love with Aquastar. Meeka stalking A.P.S FTW ^.^ plus I did your collab thingy, but TBT deleted that too >.< I'll reupload all my pics that were deleted, later. ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC)